Commander Peepers
Commander Peepers is Lord Hater's adviser, second-in-command, and leader of the Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder. Though he debuted in "The Picnic," his first major role was in "The Prisoner." He serves as the villain deuteragonist of the show. Personality While Peepers lacks in size, he makes up for in loyalty to Lord Hater, intelligence, battle strategy, and determination to destroy the only threat to the Hater Empire, Wander and Sylvia. Peepers seems able to hold an impressive grudge, second only to Lord Hater's contempt of Wander. Peepers is both under-appreciated by the overlord and overworked. Initially, Peepers, despite seeing Wander as just a nuisance rather than the true threat Hater considers him to be, was wholly dedicated to capturing Wander and Sylvia, mostly in order to gain favor with Hater. However, following the rise of Lord Dominator in Season 2, Peepers now believes that the Hater Empire needs to forget about Wander and focus on regaining their lost territories and reputation. Unfortunately, Hater's ever growing obsession with Wander makes this easier said than done. He has a short temper, but not as bad as Lord Hater. In "The Little Guy" he was frustrated and angry how the watchdogs fell down a cliff when they were chasing Wander and Sylvia. In "The Prisoner," he became impatient and frustrated when the watchdogs were talking to Wander instead of trying to capture him. He is also proven to be mature and actually know more about evil, unlike Lord Hater. As Sourdough the Evil Sandwich put it, he is the "angry little smart guy who actually knows what evil is all about". Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Although Lord Hater claims they aren't friends ("The Prisoner"), he and Commander Peepers they get along quite well. Peepers is the brains of the warlord's operation, coming up with plans that often go ignored. He comforts Hater and also acts as his voice of reason ("The Fancy Party", "The Brainstorm", "The Funk"). Peepers is resentful of the lack of appreciation he receives, and goes to extensive lengths to please the warlord. Hater and Peepers disagree over how best to deal with Wander and Sylvia. Whenever Peepers compiles extensive and potentially workable plans of attack, Hater shoots them down with far-flung notions of possible Wander interference ("The Brainstorm"). Peepers longs for Hater's acceptance and approval, and strives to be the champion supporter of the Hater empire by being the one to destroy Wander and Sylvia. In "The Buddies," he was shocked and devastated when he thought Lord Hater picked Wander as best buddie instead of him and began destroying and fixing all the Lord Hater pictures and object in his room while crying. There are some times that Peepers does stand up to Lord Hater. In "The Funk" he angrily told Lord Hater to do his job and stop being so depressed. In "The Greater Hater" Lord Hater first blames Peepers for not getting cool and new weapons like an atom smasher. He angrily reminds Lord Hater that they couldn't get all the stuff because he wanted useless stuff like a pool, arcade, new BBQ sauce, etc. In The Bad Hatter he began to fight Lord Hater for Wander's hat because he wanted to use it to rule the Galaxy. Also, in "The Axe," it's shown that Peepers cares deeply for Lord Hater like naming their passcode "h8ternp33p3rs4evr" and shows that they do everything together like playing tennis, blowing up a planet, having a bone fight, etc. He was also extremely happy that Lord Hater made a Peepers statue, and he hugged him. In The Cool Guy, he was spending a lot of time with Lord Hater and planning their next invasion. He was upset and angry how Lord Hater ditch him to party with Emperor Awesome and decided to do the invasion himself. But in the end Lord Hater saves him from Emperor Awesome and went back to hanging out with Peepers. There some times time that he does treat Lord Hater like a child. Like in The Bad Hatter he send Lord Hater to his room because he almost got them killed for sending flowers to Lord Dominator. 'Wander' Peepers does not like Wander, considering him to be a "hyperactive, wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner", "The Fancy Party"), However, unlike his boss, Peepers doesn't think of him being more than a little annoyance and insists that Hater to try and ignore him. 'Sylvia' Peepers and Sylvia's relationship is of the bitterest of rivals. Sylvia, being the wiser of the space-traveling duo, is the only one who really realizes that Peepers is a threat. Whenever Wander is threatened, Sylvia gladly pummels Peepers to a pulp. She seems to enjoy causing him pain and humiliation and often goes out of her way to do so while Wander remains blissfully unaware of the Commander's attempts to destroy both him and Sylvia. ("The Prisoner," "The Birthday Boy," "The Day," "The Fancy Party") In The Battle Royale, Peepers finaly puts up a good fight against Sylvia and even manages to match her. In the middle of their battle, the two realize they have something in common: they both suffer managing a complete idiot of a best friend. The two feel pity and try to hug it out, but then snap and continue fighting. When they discovered that Wander and Hater are in danger, they had a temporaly truce and joined forces to help them. In The Show Stopper they once again work together because they were tired of Lord Hater singing the same song over and over again. When they shook hands, they both tried not to throw up. In My Fair Hatey, Peepers and Sylvia team up once again to try and destroy Lord Dominator. In this episode they sang a duet with each other and unlike The Show Stopper they didn't throw up. 'Others' 'Watchdogs' Commander Peepers deals with the Watchdogs much more than Lord Hater does. He orders them around, scolds them for their foolishness, and does not mind causing them pain when necessary. 'Westley' Their exact relationship is unknown, but it is implied that Peepers did not think of Westley too highly at first. While on the communicator with him, Peepers laughed uncontrollably when Westley claimed to have captured Wander and Sylvia. When Hater arrived at the rendezvous point, Peepers said, "I knew he wasn't Watchdog material!" However, Peepers was one of the people most upset over Westley's "death." Emperor Awesome In "The Cool Guy" it shows that he doesn't like Emperor Awesome because he believes that he's more a jerk then a villain. When Emperor Awesome kept on calling Peepers a nerd when he was about to take over a planet, Peepers gets mad but doesn't care because he said how nerds use their brains and they are smart which lead them to get their goals. He believes that Emperor Awesome is really a failure and has no real friends and has ugly clothes. Appearances *Theme Song 'Season 1' * "The Picnic" * "The Greatest" * "The Good Deed" * "The Pet" * "The Prisoner" * "The Little Guy" * "The Bounty" * "The Birthday Boy" * "The Day" * "The Brainstorm" * "The Fancy Party" * "The Void" (animatic and no lines) * "The Gift 2: The Giftening" * "The Date" * "The Buddies" * "The Helper" (mentioned) * "The Funk" * "The Enemies" (mentioned) * "The Gift" 'Shorts' * "The Killjoy" 'Season 2' * "The Greater Hater" * "The Big Day" * "The Breakfast" * "The Fremergency Fronfract" * "The Boy Wander" * "The Axe" * "The It" * "The Cool Guy" * "The Rager" * "The Good Bad Guy" * "The Battle Royale" * "The Matchmaker" (non-speaking cameo) * "The New Toy" * "The Eye on the Skullship" * "The Bad Hatter" * "The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'" * "The Show Stopper" * "The Cartoon" * "The Family Reunion" (photo) * "The Rival" * "My Fair Hatey" Games *The Galactic Rescue (intro only) *The Helpin' Hands (intro only) Background Information * Peepers is voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls (as the Narrator and the Mayor), and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends as Eduardo. His most famous role is Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate and the titular character (SpongeBob) in SpongeBob Squarepants, and also voices Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo, ''The titular character (Doraemon) in Viz Media's dub of Doraemon, The Ice King in ''Adventure Time, Dr. Two-Brains in Wordgirl, Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Flain, Seismo, and Teslo in Mixels. * In French, he is called "Commandant Mabille." * In Turkey, he is called "Komutan Peepers" or "Kumandan Peepers" * In Polish, his name is "Komandor Gałka." * In Latin America, he is the first character to have a different voice actor: Diego Brizzi (episodes 1-6), and now, Alejandro Graue. * In Spain, he is called, "Comandante Ojo Avizor". * In Italy, he is called "Comandente Occhio" (Which means Commander Eye). * In Russia, he is called "Commander Glyadelkins" ("Командующий Гляделкинс"). * In "The Prisoner," he completely doubted Hater's claims of Wander being a "sly, cunning, and crafty genius". However, in "The Little Guy," Peepers made a point of holding an emergency meeting for all the Watchdogs in the middle of the night to prepare the soldiers of the "dangers" of Wander and Sylvia's fun-loving ways. * In most episodes, Wander calls Peepers "Mister Peepers", but he calls him "Commander Peepers" in "The Bounty." * In episodes that are focused on him, Peepers has his own theme music. Andy Bean once confessed that it is simply a minor key version of the Mexican folk song "La Cucuracha". He also said it's one of his favorite things he composed for Wander Over Yonder.http://whethervane.tumblr.com/post/74244550411/noveltymusicservices-a-delightful-graphic *"The Prisoner" is the first episode where he is called "Commander Peepers". *As of August 26, 2014, Peepers is the only main character not to perform at least one song yet. **Also, as of September 6, 2014, he is the only main character not to appear in any games yet. (Not counting The Galactic Rescue and The Helpin' Hands since he was only seen in the opening title cards not physically in those games). *"The Void" is so far the only episode where Peepers appears but has no dialogue. *"The Stray," "The Big Job," "The Helper," "The Enemies," and "The Rider" are only the episodes in which Lord Hater is seen in, but Commander Peepers isn't. *"The Rider" is the first, and so far only, half-hour episode that Peepers is not seen in. *His design, personality and position are reminiscent of Looney Toon character Marvin the Martian. *He, along with Sylvia, are the only characters with common sense. *Peepers is shown to be smarter and stronger than the watchdogs. Like in "The Gift 2: The Giftening," where he was the only one that was in the right conference room and in "The Funk," he broke a big diamond with his bare hands. Also, in "The Buddies," it shows that he's very muscular. *In "The Funk" it shows that he's more evil than Lord Hater like forcing aliens to make a statue of Lord Hater out of themselves, waking the demon Tormato, blowing up the moon, etc. *It's hinted that in "The Prisoner," he wants to be in charge of the Hater Empire. *In the short "The Killjoy," it's revealed that he doesn't really think Lord Hater is the greatest villain in the galaxy. *Peepers is scared of death like in "The Prisoner" when the ship was about to self destruct, he was crying and saying he doesn't want to die. *He has a very mild temper. *In "The Axe," it shows that he is strong to the point that he can send away a giant missile with one punch. *Despite him and Sylvia being rivals they both have some things in common like being the only characters with common sense, and having to deal with the people they work with. *In The Gift 2: The Giftening it hinted that he wants to be taller when he got platform boots as a gift. *In The Rager it shows that when he sleeps he listens to tapes that tells him how important he is. *In The Breakfast it shows that Peepers is a good cook. *In earlier seasons, Peepers use to be afraid of Lord Hater but ever since they met Wander, he started to get braver and stand up to Hater. *Peepers is arguably the secondary antagonist of Season 2 behind Lord Dominator, as he is clearly in charge of Hater's operations and is more interested and focused in conqering/destroying planets while Hater always slips off into chasing Wander and wooing over Dominator. * In The Show Stopper it shows that Peepers is a good drummer. Quotes International Voices Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Hater Army Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Peepers Category:Named Watchdogs Category:Humanoids